A Fine Line
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: PUBLISHED! COMPLETE! Do hot British football players and feisty Drum Line girls mix? Bass drummer Lucy Karate is back for her senior season. A dutchesscourtney original.
1. Lieutenant Lucy

**A Fine Line**

_AN: I told myself I wouldn't start this until I finished **Keeping in Line**, but once I got started, I literally couldn't stop. Given how far my writing has come, I wanted to give Lucy another shot, plus I had some great ideas for her senior year. You'll see some old faces and I will try and not make things as complicated as they got during her junior year. Also, I will be attempting to work in many of your comments/advice, but if you see something that needs work, let me know! I (heart) constructive criticism._

_In case you're just tuning in and have somehow missed my other works, you might want to check them out to better understand this story and where it fits into the universe. It's important for a number of reasons - Lucy and Bronwyn together - on the same Line._

**_So, now, there's only 3 chapters of A Fine Line up - why? Because this story (in its edited and complete form) is almost available to buy. Consider the three chapters a preview. :)_**

_In case you didn't know, I do own the characters. The stories they appear in are registered to the WGA and everything._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lieutenant Lucy?  
**

Clad in gray cotton shorts, a black tank top and a pair of signature Oakleys slung around her neck, Lucy Karate strolled into the familiar band room in a contemplative mood. It was nearing the end of her junior year, and Prom and Graduation were right around the corner. She would be sad to see the seniors leave…one redheaded senior in particular, but was glad it was time to start turning her thoughts again to all things marching and percussion. It was like a part of her that was missing all year was returned.

Lucy wandered into the percussion room and ran a hand over her bass drum, smiling at the memories the drum contained. She waved at Lisa, and nodded in the direction of a petite girl who looked completely lost, yet was clutching a pair of drum sticks for dear life, "Who's that?"

"That would be one Bronwyn Flueger. She's in my section."

The bass drummer walked up to the new girl, "I don't think we've met. I'm Lucy."

Lucy reached her hand out to shake Bronwyn's hand. Bronwyn, intimidated, limply responded.

Lucy scoffed, "That's not how Drum Line girls shake hands. Now, give me a real shake!"

Bronwyn shook again and gave the same squeeze Lucy did.

"Atta girl."

At that moment Lucy was bodily picked up and slung over some guy's broad shoulder and carried into the band room. Lucy yelled smiling, "Mark!"

Lisa grinned as she watched the two of them go. She responded to Bronwyn's bewildered look, "That was Mark, the quint lieutenant. You'll learn. Now, let's see if we can find the mallet box and gather the rest of the Pitlings and get outside."

* * *

The following day, Lucy finished stretching and pulled out her bass drum. She joined Lisa on the walk outside to where the Line was gathering. Hefting her drum, Lucy groaned a little… _I forgot how much this thing weighs!_

Lucy asked, "How's the Pit looking this year?"

Lisa considered a moment, "Actually pretty decent. I mean, considering it's the second day and all."

"How's the girl? Is she cool?"

Lisa picked up on what Lucy was really asking. For their collective years on the Drum Line, the girls had been cool. It went without saying that they wanted it to stay that way and ensure its future.

"I'm not going to lie to you, she's way shy."

"Her chops?"

"That's the thing. As far as I can tell so far, she's AMAZING!"

"Hmmm. I wonder what's keeping her back?"

"No idea."

As they walked outside, Lucy looked across the pavement at the marching band. While Warm-Up week was technically for officer wannabes and upcoming freshman, many sections took advantage of the time to start practicing and getting back into the old competitive spirit. As one of the shoe-ins for Guard Co-Captain, Lucy smiled proudly at her friend Mandy loudly putting the Gaurd through their paces. She felt the same pride watching Fred, back for his second season as Drum Major. He was walking Drew, an upcoming junior, through the the fundamentals as new Drum Major.

_Speaking of leadership… _With the exception of one section, the Drum Line had already worked out who was in charge for the upcoming season. With long blonde hair and supreme mallet technique, Lisa was Queen of all matters Front Line. Her laid back attitude was well suited to helping the underclassmen figure out their place on the Line. Without much argument or drama from anywhere, Barry would be this year's Captain and heading up the snares. Mark, as only one of two members returning to the quints and with the most seniority and technique was named tenor Lieutenant. Lucy sighed as she tried not to think about the Brent shaped hole in the cymbal line. A fellow rising senior, Chad, who had played cymbals last year would be stepping up to take charge of the section.

Which left her section, the bass line. Tryouts had shaken out so the bass line included herself, Mike, and Dave from last year, and had added Thomas and Kevin respectively. Lucy was happy that Paul had made snare and Nick was seeing success on quints. Dave, in all his apathetic wisdom, was not overtly interested in leading the section, leaving hyper-competitive Lucy and her seasonal arch-nemesis, Mike to duke it out.

In all honesty, in the off-season, Lucy and Mike's feelings towards one another had mellowed considerably, but tryouts had fixed that almost instantly and the same love/hate relationship flared up.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was the day of tryouts. Mike and Lucy were sitting in the hall. Lucy was desperately trying to get in a few more minutes of practice. If her practicing for her sophomore year had been a lesson in discipline, practicing for the auditions for her upcoming senior year had been about finding free moments when she wasn't with Brent. However, things weren't too bad, it kind of was like riding a bike. Lucy had no question that she would get her chops back by the end of the summer. _Plus, how can they argue with a best bass line patch? _

What concerned her more than anything at the moment, was the way things were going to work out as leadership on the Line. Traditionally, the strongest player in the section, or the player with the most seniority would be given the Lieutenant position. The Captain was almost exclusively reserved for the junior or senior snare with the best chops, no questions. Everyone could respect that person's ability, and leadership seemed to naturally come from it.

Lucy chewed her lip as she wondered at tomorrow's results. She looked across to Mike, and could already easily picture the epic yelling matches they were going to get into this season. As much as Mike wanted to make quints, she doubted there was going to be a spot for him.

"Hey Mike?" Lucy plopped down next to her sometimes favorite sophomore.

"S'up Luce?"

"What happens if it's you and me in the section?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I be Lieutenant?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to."

"I'm the better player."

"I realize that, Mike."

Mike drummed a moment, before raising his eyebrows and asked suggestively, "What are you going to do for me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're going to go there? Save it for the new additions to the Dance Line."

"Whatever."

Lucy tried another argument, "I'm a senior next year."

"And?"

Lucy had a feeling that Mike was being Mike and just saying he wanted to be Lieutenant just to be a dick.

_End flashback_

* * *

Lisa asked, "Have you and Mike worked things out yet?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No! I swear he is just doing this to piss me off. I've already explained to him that he has another year."

"No dice?"

"None."

"Maybe you guys should just flip a coin?"

Lucy sighed, "I'm thinking that's what it's going to come down to."

Lisa asked, "How's the new guy?"

Lucy knew she was referring to one new guy in particular, a transfer student with something, it seemed, permanently up his ass, J.D. Strauss. She replied, "Well, he can play or else Henry wouldn't have put him on the snare line, but he can't seem to get over his previous Line. Every other sentence starts with, 'Well, this is how we did it on my old Line.' It's like dude, you're on this Line now, so give it a rest."

Lisa smiled, "Well, at least he's fun to look at."

Lucy laughed along with her friend; it was true. J.D. was what a lot of girls would consider cute, but Lucy couldn't picture herself with someone so tense and uptight. Not to mention she already had someone to picture herself with.

Lisa said, "I have to go round up the kids, I'll catch you after practice?"

"Sounds great."

Lucy placed her drum stand on the ground in the half arc that was forming. Barry approached her, "You guys any closer on a Lieutenant yet?"

Lucy shook her head, "I have to be sneaky."

Barry's eyebrows went up, "Why is that?"

"Mike has to be convinced that he doesn't want it. Right now, the only reason he wants it is because I do too."

Barry grinned, "How about a little reverse psychology?"

"Hmmm, good suggestion."

Barry replied, "I didn't get Captain on my good looks alone."

* * *

Mike was soon lining up in front of Lucy. She took a deep breath, _I hope this works. _She affected the most bored voice possible,"So Mike, I was thinking about the whole Lieutenant thing and I think you should just do it."

Mike asked skeptically, "Really? Just like that? Out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Something like that."

"What's the real reason?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Whatever."

The new third and fourth basses joined the line. Both cymbal members last year, they had only heard of the legendary fighting between Mike and Lucy and eyed the pair suspiciously.

Lucy nudged Mike, "What if we vote?"

"Now you want to be Lieutenant again?"

"Hmph."

Henry nodded at Barry to begin Eight on a Hand. The basses clicked down their mallets and began the monotony that was Eight on a Hand. This early in the season they were't allowed to split up the notes.

Mike whispered, "Is your friend Gina seeing anyone?"

Lucy smirked. She could think of no less appropriate couple than straight-A, first chair, feature majorette Gina and slacker "I'm God's gift to women" Mike DeMatteo. _Still, if it will get me Lieuenant…_

"She's single."

Gina and Keith's relationship had ended dramatically on the Spring band trip to Florida (AN: Hmm…sounds like a fun short story to me, as if I need another thing to write). Lucy suspected Gina might be ready to get back in the game and silently promised her friend that she owed her a big one.

"If you set me up on a date with her, you can be Lieutenant."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

Lucy couldn't resist adding, "Macho Mike can't get a date on his own?"

"Lucy—"

"I'm just kidding. Consider yourself set up."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

Henry glared at them and both bass drummers were instantly quiet.

* * *

_AN: A little fluffiness to start things off. Just reintroducing our characters…what do you think?_


	2. The Guy

Thanks for the wonderful reviews for my first chapter! What a great way to start things out.

One good question from Somewei, **What (if anything) does J.D. stand for?**

Answer: Actually yes, I got inspiration from my favorite show, Scrubs, in which the title character is named "John Dorian" hence J.D. Character names are a lot of fun for me. I have a list of a bunch of names I can't wait to use.

And kudos to **clarinetbandgeek07**, for figuring out that the first scene of this story was also a scene in **Keeping in Line**. I'm going to try and incorporate all Bronwyn's flashbacks as reality in this story.

AN: Going first person for a little bit here…

I do own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Guy**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe my senior year is here. Well, almost here. For all purposes, tomorrow is the beginning of senior year. Tomorrow is the first day of band camp. It just doesn't seem real. You wait and wait and wait and then suddenly you're a senior and it's your last season. I'm really sorry that I have to say good bye to summer, because this one has been a total blast…and it's also been keeping me busy. I realize that my last entry in this thing was graduation for the Class of 06. Whoops!_

_It was sad to say goodbye to the seniors…and one senior especially. Of course, you can't flip through this thing and not realize the name "Brent" means a lot to me. Will it continue to? That kind of remains to be seen. We're in a very weird place relationshipwise. Is that even a word? Anyway, he left for school yesterday. No State or anywhere within a fifty mile radius for him. He's attending SCAD. I know, it sounds like a disease, but it's actually Savannah College of Art and Design, which makes sense for him since he's an aspiring artist and all. I want to be happy for him, but it still sucks to be left behind. At the moment, I just feel kind of empty. I guess I'm lucky that I have marching band to keep me busy and keep my mind off things._

_As hopeful as I am that we're going to stay together forever, I'm glad we're both approaching this thing as realistically as possible. Long distance relationships are tough. There's a lot of trust issues and missing each other and missing out. Before you write me off as completely devoid of romantic feelings, Brent and I have decided to be "special friends," which basically means when he's in town we still get boyfriend/girlfriend privileges. Am I setting myself up for a roller coaster of emotions? Probably. On the other hand, it's not like there's anyone I'm going to be falling to the arms of any time soon. In fact, I'm trying for just the opposite. After my success with the strangely happy couple of Gina and Mike, I'm going to be playing a bit of Cupid as we head to band camp. I have some definite couples in mind._

_Furthermore, in case I didn't mention it, I am officially a Lieutenant on the Drum Line. After everything was said and done, so far Mike has actually stuck to his guns about accepting me as Lieutenant. I'm already dreaming about going out on the field for competitions and on the court for Indoor! I can't wait! I know I have Gina to thank for his new and improved attittude.  
_

_Mandy and I worked at the pizza place again. It was a struggle to waste our pre-senior hours, but we're all saving for an awesome Spring Break trip. Not sure though, my funds may have to go towards an emergency trip to see Brent._

_Anyway, as we head into band camp, I think about my friends and where we all started four years ago, as scrawny naïve freshman and now Mandy is one of the Captains of the Guard, a job she is taking very seriously. Gina is in charge of the majorettes (who are mixing it up with rifles this year, BTW). Fred is still Drum Major and everyone is pumped about our show this year. That's right, we're (finally) doing a Big Band show including Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing), Bei Mir Mis Du Shoen, and It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing). (AN: I love swing dancing!) Can you say bass drum awesomeness? We got a sneak peek of the book Henry wrote and it is the bomb! The drum break is, as always, nice and long with plenty of time to show off our mad chops._

_Also, one last thing before I have to go really finish packing. I have a project this season and her name is Bronwyn Flueger. Our third girl is soooooooo shy. My heart totally goes out to her. I think it may be too much to try and find her a boyfriend, but it's never to early to start building some confidence. Who knows? She may be the future Captain of this Line._

_Lates,_

_Lucy_

Lucy closed her diary and went to actually start packing.

* * *

Although Mark had offered a spot in his mini-van, Lucy had opted to ride up to band camp in Mandy's convertible. They had come a long way since the awkwardness of last season and Lucy wasn't about to mess things up. Plus, she had to start planting a few romantic seeds in Mandy's pretty head. Lucy was still considering if her friend would be a better fit with James or Fred. The girls joked the entire way up and schemed a few pranks to play on the freshies in their respective sections. The Auxiliaries were notorious for their "hazing" and Lucy's best friends weren't about to not continue the tradition. 

Gina looked in the back seat and commented, "I just hope we packed enough shaving cream."

* * *

The bass drummer's last band camp did not disappoint in any way. By talent night, she was extremely exhausted, but in the best way possible. The half-time show was well on its way to being learned and the Line had already memorized a lot of the music. If everything came together, the band had a great chance at sweeping captions come competition time. 

However, the realities of October seemed far away at this moment. Currently, she, Lisa, and Bronwyn were standing backstage, going over last minute preparations for their skit. Lucy and Lisa had decided to include Bronwyn during pre-band camp. The young redhead looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

Lucy looked at her, "You don't have to do this."

Lisa added, "But you should, because you look beautiful!"

Bronwyn said timidly, "I can do it."

Lucy rewarded her with a wink and a smile and handed her the homemade sash and glittering Burger King crown.

She looked over at Lisa, "You ready?"

"You bet."

The ladies of the Brookwood Drum Line sauntered on stage in floor length evening gowns, complete with elbow length gloves. Lucy was wearing her Prom dress, a navy empire waisted creation in satin and an elegant updo. Lisa wore a beautiful pink Princess dress and both girls had coaxed Bronwyn into an emerald green dress that really set off her red hair.

Waiting for the catcalls and applause to die down, Lisa addressed the entire band, "Well, ladies and gentleman, we need your help."

Lucy picked up the dialogue, "See, every year there's 'The Guy' in the Drum Line. They come from a prestigious pedigree; I think many of you can remember Will, Brad, and Spence. He's the guy, usually a senior, that everyone falls in love with and crushes on. Now, this is where you come in. As we're in the same section just a little too close to the action, we're going to have each of our senior guys up, ask them a few questions and then have you vote by applause."

The senior (male) drummers looked completely shocked. Lucy and Lisa had been working on this project all summer and had been serious about keeping it under wraps.

Lisa extended her hand gracefully, "James, if you would like to join us?"

James was a good sport and winked at the crowd, joining his fellow seniors on stage.

Lisa asked, "The first question we'll be asking each of the contestants is we'd like you to describe your perfect date."

Lucy and Lisa switched it up, asking the guys humorous and romantic questions as if it was some weird version of Blind Date.

Lucy and Lisa agreed to save the best for last. Lucy addressed the crowd, who was now totally getting into the skit, "Last, but certainly not least, is my good friend and quint Lieutenant, Mark Finnegan!"

Mark strutted on stage in his khaki cargo short, wifebeater, and visor: a typical drummer ensemble for band camp.

Lucy asked, "You know the question Mark, what would you do on your perfect date?"

Mark grabbed the mic and began speaking suavely, "I'd pick up my lovely date, with her favorite flowers in hand of course, then we would get on a private jet and head for New York City to take in a show. I'd have her home by curfew and no date is complete without a kiss!"

Channeling Adrian Brody from the Oscars, Mark swept Lucy up into a melodramatic kiss onstage, complete with a dramatic dip. The band went wild. Lucy, who had never actually kissed Mark, was too shocked to do anything but play along for the crowd and kissed him right back. He was no Brent, but it was still fun to be the center of attention like this.

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "Private jet?"

Breathlessly, Lucy told the crowd, "If we can now begin the voting process. Remember, please cheer loudly for who you think is the next 'Guy.'"

It was no surprise when Mark was voted the "Guy" of the Line. Bronwyn walked over and presented Mark with his sash and crown, which he immediately put on and took a celebratory lap around the stage.

Lisa ended things by saying, "And don't forget next year – you have to decide between Mike and Paul!"

Lucy, Lisa, the male seniors and Bronwyn all were in hysterics as they walked off the stage.

Barry smiled, "I totally did not see that coming."

Lucy was punching Mark, "What was that for? You've got to warn a girl before you do something like that!"

Ewan was nudging Mark, "I totally wish I had thought of that!"

Mark just smiled, "Hey – it worked, didn't it?"

Nick asked, "Is there something Brent should know about?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and said honestly, "Me? Mark? C'mon, that was just for fun! It was like kissing my brother."

* * *

The second to last night of band camp was Toga Night for the seniors. Lucy smiled as she got dressed, remembering all the former upperclassmen that had come before her. She, Mandy and Gina had searched far and wide for the perfect sheets to make their togas out of. At a local thrift store they had managed to find Strawberry Shortcake (for strawberry blonde Mandy, of course), pastel purple for Gina (her favorite color) and humorous "I didn't wet the bed!" sheets for Lucy. They completed their stylish ensembles with fitting footwear, Adidas flip flops for Lucy, sequined flip flops for Gina and Birkenstocks for Mandy. On their heads, senior head wear – Burger King Crowns. Each class had a different restaurant hat to represent themselves. The gold crowns were a sign you were a member of the reigning class. 

During this night, activities centered around giving out humorous captions to each member of the senior class.

Mr. Izzo would give a little speech about each senior and then give the award. Lucy smiled when she realized he could only be talking about her, "Everywhere I look she is hanging around not one, but many young men. Not that she can help it, as the majority of her section is made up of them and she has proven that she is just as tough as any of them. So, it is with great pride that I give Lieutenant Lucy Karate, "Honorary Dude" status."

Lucy proudly received her caption, which the band parents had placed on a plastic top hat.

* * *

Friday night was the dance and Lucy's plans were coming to fruition. She had been nudging James in Mandy's direction for some time and was happy to see James would be escorting her friend to the dance. Gina, who was still surprising Lucy by dating Mike, seemed content to attend the dance with her first bass boyfriend. 

Lucy looked wistfully at her friends as they chatted happily about their "dates" for the evening. Lucy remembered last year when she had kept her fingers crossed that Brent would ask her for a dance and had been over the moon when he actually did. Lucy smiled as she remembered how excited she had been by a singular slow dance. It hadn't been long after that when she had met Sam and the utter chaos of her junior year had started.

Having already dressed up one night during the week, Lucy didn't feel like putting a lot of effort into her clothes for the evening. _There's no one to impress anyway…_

She decided to walk outside, calling behind her, "I'll see you girls over there."

On the steps of the girls dorm, she spotted Bronwyn and took a seat next to her, "Are you going to the dance?"

Bronwyn shrugged.

Lucy decided to try a different approach, "Thanks for your help the other night."

"It was nothing."

"How was your first week at band camp?"

"It was fine."

"Do you like the show?"

Bronwyn brightened, "Yeah, it's awesome."

"Henry can write a pretty challenging book," Lucy continued, "So, Lisa says you're a star drummer."

Bronwyn shrugged, "I'm decent."

"Any boys you like?"

At that moment, Drew and Mark walked by, each with a Dance Line newbie on his arm and Bronwyn blushed. She sighed, "No."

Lucy smiled, "Me either."

* * *

By Saturday morning, Lucy figured she had gotten a combined total of about 25 hours of sleep for the week, but it didn't matter. She got a familiar rush of adrenaline when Barry tapped out the beat and the band lined up in the opening set. All the hours and sweating were worth something.

* * *

_AN: The real life Lisa and I actually did this skit (minus the kiss, of course)! Also, I have to know, did all of you have "The Guy" in your bands?_

_PS I will be trying my best to incorporate more "band" elements into the story, but I have an entire season to do that, so just be patient._


	3. Holey Bass Drums Batman!

_Hooty-hoo! I just got an awesome job! I'll be working this summer on the American Orient Express. That's right, life on a train! _

_I really do love band camp, but there's so many things I want to do with this season, I'm going to have to save those ideas for another character. _

_WARNING: Sappy author's note to follow: Thank you all SO MUCH for the overwhelming support so far of story #3. I'm so glad to hear you all have "The Guy" or in many cases, "The Girl" in all your bands. It got me thinking, who was **The Guy** in **Keeping**? Drew, Geoff, or J.D? I certainly can't pick between all of them…but please vote now! (P.S. Just kidding, I will vote for Geoff, because he's based on a Brass Captain I __totally had the hots for my freshman year. Something almost got started between us on a band trip, but that's a story for another day…)_

AN: I do own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hole-y Bass Drums Batman!**

"Fall is here, hear the yell  
Back to school, ring the bell  
Brand new shoes, walking blues  
Climb the fence, books and pens  
I can tell that we are going to be friends  
Yes, I can tell that we are going to be friends."

-- Whitestripes, We're Going to Be Friends (although, for the record I like the Jack Johnson version just as much)

"Well gals, what do you think about our last band camp?"

Oakley sunglasses down, Lucy was riding home from band camp with her two best friends in the back of Mandy's convertible. They were taking the "scenic route" home because a) no one had really bothered to look at the directions and b) they were completely exhausted from the previous week. A strange mix of both anticipation for the season ahead and sadness that their last band camp had passed had filled the car.

Mandy turned down the radio and replied, "It was great."

Gina caught Lucy's eye in the rearview mirror and winked, "Yeah, why's that?"

"I just never thought of James like that, you know?"

Lucy nudged her friend, "Like what? Is there something you should tell us?"

"We're just sort of dating, that's all."

Gina said, "Well, that makes me and Mandy dating people. So Lucy, well where exactly are you and Brent?"

"I wish I had a good answer to that. It's so complicated."

Mandy asked, "Complicated like long distance relationship complicated? Or complicated like you're not sure if you're actually still dating complicated?"

Lucy spotted a gas station and decided to evade the very question she had been asking herself all week, "Hey, don't we need some gas?"

Gina checked her tank and nodded. They pulled over at a gas station for some refueling. Gina pumped the gas, while Mandy went inside for some supplies. Lucy took the moment to give Brent a call, "What's up?"

She could hear him smiling on the other end, "Hey! Just who I was about to call. How's the show looking?"

"Good. I'm just super tired. How's dorm life?"

"So far, so good. My roommate smells a little, but no complaints. Last night we went to this awesome party and got--"

Lucy, who didn't want to hear about an awesome party that she had not attended, saw Mandy coming out of the Quik Trip, "Hey, I gotta go, I'll call you tonight?"

Brent stopped mid-sentence, "Sounds good."

Lucy waited a beat before saying, "I love you, Brent."

"Love you too, Luce."

Lucy hung up the phone with a sigh. She didn't know if it was mostly in her head or just her overall depressed mood from being done with band camp, but she was completely second guessing her "relationship" with Brent. She wanted him to have an awesome time at school and do all the fun things that were involved in college life. They were in this weird friends but more than friends place. He was still the first person she would call about everything.

_What happens when he calls you with girl problems?_

I hang up the phone.

_Seriously, you're not making things any easier on yourself…_

How am I just supposed to shut off feelings that I have for him? Plus, it's not like there's anyone I'm even interested in.

Mandy, no stranger to Lucy's moods, asked, "What's up?"

Lucy fiddled with her phone, "It's Brent. I can't say exactly, you know. I mean we're not exactly together, but we're not exactly broken up either and I don't want to hold him back from anything. It's so complicated!"

* * *

_To: Nevada0922  
From: bassgrl17_

_Hey B-boy,_

_I wish I actually had the courage to send this to you. I wish I had a universal remote that I could fast forward our lives and see how it all turns out. It already hurts so much that you're gone. I thought marching and band would fill the void, but no such luck. It's even tougher being around everyone because they're all dating people. Anyways, the reason I'm not sending this is because I don't want you to see me as a whiny annoying high school student. I know college isn't that different, but please don't forget me, ok?_

_Luce_

_

* * *

_

Lucy sighed, clicked "Save as draft" and turned her computer off. She lay down on her bed and thought about her last first day of school that would begin in less than twelve hours. Feeling strangely inspired for the late hour, she signed back online. Looking at her buddy list, she glimpsed a name that had been there off an on throughout the summer, Cartwright213. Ever since their "break-up" (although it was impossible to technically break-up with someone you had never met) she had simply chose to ignore him. Now, there was something strangely appealing about talking to her online buddy again, even if he did know who she was.

_What do you have to lose?_

Lucy cracked her knuckles and typed nervously:

_bassgirl17: How was your summer?_

As soon as she sent it, she felt like an idiot for her complete lack of wit and overall dorky question. An answer came back shortly:

_Cartwright213: Decent. I'm about to get some sleep, can we talk soon?_

Lucy smiled, in spite of herself and typed:

bassgirl117: I'd like that. Lates.

* * *

Lucy stretched before she walked down to the field after the second day of class. She didn't want to get all mushy about her final season, but there was something definitely nostalgic about realizing that each practice was one practice closer to her last. In August, the Tuesdays and Thursdays seemed to stretch out forever, but unfortunately, there was a definite end. She silently crossed her fingers, hoping the football team would make at least semi-finals this year. The other thought in the back of her mind, was as much as she enjoyed drumming, with the universities and majors she was considering, the reality of marching in college was not she would probably see through. _Plus, there's that whole, I play oboe thing… _

As amazing as the drummers were on her Line, she had to admit to herself that if she had to audition with an entire incoming class of drummers to a large school, there was a very small chance of her making a spot. _We'll see…_

She had already looked over newcomers and underclassmen at band camp and had found a few cuties, but no one she actually deemed "crush worthy." After with her semi-disastrous and ultimately very confusing season last year combined with her unknown status with Brent, she was going to play things this season with a lot more caution. Plus, since she had packed enough romance and drama into a few shot months last year, she didn't feel the need to rush off into anything. There was nothing wrong with being one of the token girls on the Brookwood Drum Line…and this year, someone to extend the lineage to. Lucy thought about young Bronwyn. The pretty redhead was, at this point, still super shy, however, she was also unbelievably talented. Lucy suspected great things from her and looked forward to building their friendship.

Lucy picked up her bass, carrier, flicked down her Oakleys, and plugged in her iPod (randomly landing on …The Tide is High) and began walking to the field. She was walking alone, enjoying herself and the still unusual stares she was getting from the freshies…which may or may not have had to do with the convincing fake tattoo she had sported during all of band camp. She and Lisa had goofed off one afternoon and ordered matching "barb wire" for their left biceps. _It's like they've never seen a girl on the Battery before…_

Lucy wasn't sure what stars had aligned for her to be the only girl on the Battery for an unusual second year, but she wasn't complaining. Lost in her thoughts and jamming to Blondie, she didn't notice the shadow that was passing over her and the object that was coming closer and closer to her. As if drawn to an imaginary bullseye in the middle of her bass drum, a football smacked into her drum head with enough intensity to puncture it and render it useless.

Lucy practically threw her drum off and was angrily looking around within seconds. As the school was continually growing, construction had forced the band and football practice fields closer together than usual. Not that the girls of the marching band were complaining…

Lucy picked up the ball and went storming over to the football practice field. She wasn't sure if it was something in the water or that she was just used to wiry guys on the Line, but she suddenly found herself surrounded by some massive football players.

Her power song, the theme to Kill Bill, Battle Without Honor or Humanity, roared in her head and she angrily asked, "Who's responsible for this?"

The guys shrugged. Lucy got even madder.

"Seriously? Whoever it was just broke my bass drum head!" As soon as she said it, she cringed, as something about that statement sounded ridiculously sexual.

A few of the guys snickered. Lucy flushed.

From the back of the group, an accented voice said, "Sorry about that. I think it was me."

The group parted as a guy came forward. Lucy had never seen him before, but thought she had heard a rumor of a British transfer student that was sending palpitations through the females of the student body. She looked him over. In a country that had produced the famous footballer David Beckham, this guy wasn't too far behind. He had his hair cut short like Becks and it appeared to be honey blonde in color. Lucy met his eyes and was surprised to find green ones like her own. She was glad she had her sunglasses pulled down so that he couldn't see her once over. She put a hand on her hip, "Really?"

"Yes, please let me help you."

"I think you've done enough already."

Left-handed Lucy purposely threw the ball at his crotch and walked away, smirking at the whistles coming from the football players.

She got back to her drum and began walking in the opposite direction of the practice field. She passed Barry, and said, "Some dick football punk managed to get his football into my drum. I have to change a head."

Barry shook his head, "Already? This early in the season?"

"Don't blame me. Blame the idiot who did this." Lucy turned so Barry could see the gaping hole in the side of her drum. She then turned and walked up back to the percussion room. _So far for a great first practice…_

Lucy switched out the head as quickly as possible, but had already missed the warm up and got a number of questioning looks as she made the walk alone back down to the field for the second time.

* * *

Across the other practice field, a pair of green eyes watched the brunette with the cute ponytail and "I don't give a damn" walk. She was wearing short khaki shorts that complemented her tan and a white tank top. 

He asked one of his new teammates, "Who's that?"

The answer was grunted back, "I don't know, some band geek."

The green-eyed Brit, who had only recently moved to the States, wasn't familiar with many of the aspects of being an American high school student. Across the pond, he had attended, like most people his age, an all boys school. Being around all these girls was already seriously messing with his hormones. Furthermore, even though he wouldn't necessarily classify himself as a "jock" per se, as a member of the football, American football, team, that was where most people lumped him. In such a large school, there was a very formulaic set of cliques in place. He didn't realize that certain things "just weren't done."

* * *

During the first break, Lucy was still fuming. Gina asked, "Where were you before practice? Isn't it a little bit early to start being all hard core?" 

Lucy burst out, "Someone put a hole in my drum."

Mandy twirled her flag absentmindedly, "Wow. Do you know who it was?"

"Some jock. Had a British accent…"

Gina burst out, "The new guy put a hole in your drum!"

Mandy smiled, "I have AP Bio with him, he is too cute."

Lucy flipped her mallets, "Does he have a name?"

"Wesley Mallinson, but I think he goes by Wes. He's the new kicker."

Gina asked, "Did you ask for some retribution?"

"No. The football team has too much testosterone for even me to handle. Whatever, I'm sure he already has some jockette or cheerleader girlfriend all lined up."

Mandy said, "I don't know, if I were you, I would try and get some distance out of this. Like, I don't know, maybe a date?"

Gina added, "I mean, it's only fair."

Lucy grumbled, "I'll think about it."

* * *

_AN: For the song randomly selected, Tide is High (by Blondie) I actually just went to my playlist and went to the next random song._


	4. Author's Notes and Thanks You's

_Good to see you! Let the questions for Book 2 begin! Most are pretty standard, but…_

1. What ever happened to Cartwright? My little plot bunny, who got so much play and consideration in **The Line** almost completely disappeared. He will be back in the rewrite, because in the long run I think I want him to be revealed in **The Line Up**. Did you even notice that he was gone? Do you want him back? If I told you who I want him to be, would that influence your decision?

_Other plot points I'm considering for the rewrite:_

2. What about making the Tiffany character (head cheerleader) more a rival for Wes's affection? Should Lucy have to fight more to get him?

3. Should I drop the whole break-up storyline at the beginning?

_Other than that, I love knowing:_

4. Your all time favorite scene/moment/line of dialogue in this story was…

5. Was there a character/plot line you wanted to see more of? Or that wasn't resolved?

6. What I could probably stand to work on…? Be specific. I live for constructive criticism. Radical ideas are encouraged!

7. Any major continuity issues I need to address?

8. And what about young Bronwyn? Enough of a character intro to lead us into **Keeping in Line**? Or does she need some more 'screen time'?

9. Finally – I am desperate to write a one shot from the BHS universe, but can't come up with anything. Any ideas?

As always, feel free to e-mail or PM me directly or just send your answer via review.

Please, please, please…even if it is months later that you read this particular story, leave me a review. You never know, you may really provide some motivation for me to get cracking on a rewrite, edit, etc.

As you are all about to begin another (hopefully) successful marching season, I wish you all the best,

_dutchesscourtney_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks You's!**

**Daphnebandweenie** – my first reviewer and what a great one! Thanks for the continued support

**Aylah, the Wind Sister** – thanks for all the nice reviews. It means a lot that you think I depict "band to a tee!" considering I haven't marched in oh, well, let's not go there. :)

**clarinetbandgeek07** – I love it and I hope that you will keep reviewing! Thanks for being there every chapter.

**Normal Undefined** – thanks for the multiple (awesome) reviews. I love your handle, BTW. Guys with British accents do hot.

**flying drumsticks** – did your friend with the interest in SCAD end up going? Yeah, SCAD is where a few of my friends went and the town where Hubs grew up. Do you think Bronwyn "grew" enough as a character to be the sophomore she is in Keeping?

**Somewei** – hey girl! I kind of feel like this is a weird yearbook thing where I want to write all the memories of the past couple of months. Anyway, I'm super proud of your new position and who knows? Maybe I'll have to really "represent" and come do some "research" and see you at a game, Miss SoCal Drum Major. Please keep on writing and reviewing and best of luck in your junior season.

**air snare** – hopefully I kept up with those "new" plot elements you were talking about. Given the amount of crazy things my teenage protagonists come up with, there's always another story or new angle. And to follow up, I'm glad you like the "realistic" portrayal of Lucy and Brent, but do you think it slows down the plot? I'm glad I included more "band" elements and will strive to put more in the rewrite.

**EmotionalElement** – Glad you liked this new story so much.

**- Heart2Handgun -** - hope everything's going well in your life and isn't your 16th bday around the corner? I can't remember if you told me it was August or not.

**Marimba Panda** – Theresa, thanks for the encouraging words about my stories! I always need to hear good stuff, especially when I get a rejection letter. Reviews like yours always make me feel better.

**Hovizi **– thanks for the review!

**SLeePaHoLiCzZzZz** – I am a sleepaholic myself…especially when I'm trying to sleep on the train. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

**Hottiesplomiegurl** – I want to hear more about using the Kill Bill theme in your show. I would love to see a copy of that! Go Class of 2008! Take lots of pictures this year.

**sassymel25** – thanks for the review.

**xLaceMeWithWindx** – since we have The Guy in this story, who do you think is The Girl?

**Drumbum** – thanks for catching the typo and thanks for the review!

**Kayleena A. Carpeneter** – I think I like this more than The Line…well, maybe not, The Line is the original and without it I wouldn't have all my fave characters. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Aelwyn** – thanks for the reviews. You don't think I went too far with the whole foreshadowing Bronwyn/Drew thing, did I? (BTW, can't wait to see where your story goes!)

**Jpuffinstuff** – Thanks for the review.

**KHStenorsgirl08** – first of all a big w00t to you tenor girl! That is seriously one heavy instrument. Glad you like Lucy so much!

**Yuxi** – how flattered am I that you read one of my other (non-band) stories and gave my original fiction a read? I always appreciate your comments and reviews.

**kaisha25** – how is it that you didn't start reviewing until Chapter 13? I feel like you've been with me the whole way, but I really did laugh out loud when you wanted to push Lucy and Wes together through the screen. It made me feel like a really great writer.

**Percussion Chick** – thanks for the honest review on my whole romance vs. marching question. It's a tough balance. And thanks for the multiple reviews!

**Abcsnowfall **– thanks for the multiple reviews. Did you end up picking up flute or drums this summer? (I think I already know the answer to that).

**bone-o-fone from down unda** – I wish you would've reviewed more because I love your handle. I trust this means you play trombone and live in Oz? I lived in Sydney for 3 months and loved it!

**Brokos **– even though you came to me later in the game, I really do look forward to your reviews. You're honest and your opinions are well received. BTW, I seem to recall sending you an updated copy of The Line, made any progress with that?

**Ann** – thanks for the review.

**StirfriedRifle **– I still wonder what your handle means, but thanks for the great review.

**Iturtleman **– thanks for the review!

**.Last.Call.Casualty**. – you absolutely…? I'm on the edge of my seat over here.

**Paradigmofsecrecy **– I (heart) that you said adoring readers. Thanks for the review!

**TwoTrack **– thanks for the review and also for the personal story. I love hearing what "really" goes on in bands. My memories/stories are only going to go so far, so thanks for sharing.

**Graceful Dream** – welcome back! I hope your Corps experience was a good one. I still love reading what's going on to my characters when you write about them. Silly Mandy, I hope she doesn't get herself into trouble…

**Jessie **– if you log in when you review next time, I can write you back! Thanks for the great review.

And finally, to Amy, my semi-beta…thanks for listening and supporting and being there to bounce ideas off of. Can't wait to see where your story takes us!

If I've forgotten anyone – my deepest apologies! Each one of your reviews means something to me.


	5. Your Help Needed

I need your help!

So, if you didn't know already, **A Fine Line** is currently at the publishers. It's an edited and final draft version of the story that this 'chapter' is currently attached to (the manuscript that many of you helped motivate me to finish!). Anyway, while my book is in book block limbo, I'm starting to get ready to do all the marketing and fun promotional stuff. I've already put together a little trailer for it (up on youtube, if you're interested), and now would like to finish a 'reviews' video as well.

So, if you've got some spare time in these weeks of summer - I would love an 'official' review for A Fine Line. All reviews are anonymous (you can see The Line reviews trailer for an idea of what I'm doing), so you don't have to worry about me using names or anything.

Please let me know if you have any questions! You can send reviews via message, review, e-mail, or carrier pigeon - whatever works for you.

I know I can't offer much for you in return, but please know it means so much to me. :)

Courtney

P.S. Shamless plug #4,025 - Somewei has completed cover artwork for The Art of Music - and it ROX!! Check out my profile (or myspace) for the deviantart link. Bronwyn has never looked cuter!


	6. Available now

AN: So, like what you've read so far?

Then buy it!

**A Fine Line** is now available - find it on Amazon by typing in the title or my name, Courtney Brandt.

It would seriously mean a lot to me. Pick it up for any reason - to support me, as a cool secret pal gift, to remember your days in marching band, for a birthday or graduation present, because you genuinely want to see what happens next to Lucy.

Thanks for the continued support.

As always, let me know if you have any questions!

Courtney 'dutchesscourtney' Brandt


End file.
